


[podfic] The Secret in His eyes

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03A, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: In the chaotic mess with the Alpha Pack, nobody realizes Stiles was bitten. Even if they did, Stiles doubts anything would have changed.That’s alright. After Scott lets Deucalion go, Stiles simply lies in wait for the so-called Demon Wolf at the edge of town, and in the dark of night, a wolfsbane bullet puts the werewolf down, and as Deucalion draws his last breath, Stiles’ eyes flare a bright blood red.





	[podfic] The Secret in His eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122646) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 

This took forever to finish because I avoided the editing for a long, long while. 

Anyway. I very much enjoy this story. I can enjoy a good alpha!Stiles story, add in some steter feels? A+.

Anyway.

###  [download the mp3](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-steter-the_secret_in_his_eyes/teen_wolf-steter-the_secret_in_his_eyes.mp3) | [download the m4a](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-steter-the_secret_in_his_eyes/teen_wolf-steter-the_secret_in_his_eyes.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to do shorter stories so that I actually *finish* but I kind of feel like doing something longer. Not sure what I want to do, though, since a longer fic requires serious commitment.
> 
> Trying to get permission to podfic can also be a hassle...


End file.
